


Britin Bliss

by reginahalliwell



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old one-shot about Brian and Justin getting some loving at Britin. Wish the show had ended differently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britin Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeytonGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeytonGrey/gifts).



Brian groaned quietly as his back grew warmer. He held Justin spooned in front of him, his back to the fire that roared in its place in their new house. A palace, Justin had called it. For his prince, Brian had confirmed. Sure, this house was huge, and it was completely different in design and aesthetic from the loft.

Home to Justin on and off over the past five years, the loft represented something even more to Brian. It was his fuck-pad, the last real aspect of his life that kept him young and single. Single, Brian thought. Can I really call myself that anymore?

The thought scared him. Nothing meant more to Brian than his youth and beauty, and being single allowed him to flaunt that to every man in Pittsburgh, proving his masculinity by fucking, and fucking well.

Did Justin assume he would stop tricking once they were married? Brian wondered. He wasn't even sure himself. The stubborn part of Brian wanted to make Justin know once again that Brian and monogamy were not synonymous, and they never would be. But the other part of Brian, the part that loved Justin—that's right, you asshole, you love him—wanted to make Justin happy. he though that monogamy was what Justin wanted. That's what the whole to do about Ethan revolved around, didn't it?

He wasn't sure what exactly Justin wanted, expected of him. Or of what he could give Justin. Or what he would give Justin. 

Justin stirred in response to Brian's groan, cutting off Brian's train of thought. As he awoke, he ground his ass against Brian's crotch, savoring the feeling of waking up held in Brian's arms. Brian's cock began to harden as Justin's movements woke it from its rest.

When they were both semi-awake, Justin turned his body, leaning back to kiss Brian softly. He returned the kiss, feeling Justin's body lightly with his fingers as he did so. Their good morning kiss quickly led to a good morning fuck, and after they had both come, Justin rolled to face Brian.

“Having second thoughts,” Justin suggested.

“Did I fuck you like I'm having second thoughts?” At Justin's glare, Brian added, “I'm not having second thoughts. Really. I'm not. I'm not sure why that is, though...”

Justin nodded. “Well, just so you know, it's okay for you to decide that you don't want to get married after all. If it's not want you want, I won't be hurt. We can just go back to normal, and forget about this.”

“That's not what I want, Justin.” He closed his eyes, grimacing. “I want you to be happy. Is this making you happy?”

The blond nodded, and Brian smiled. “Then don't worry about it. If I ever have a problem with you, or us, I'll tell you. Until then...”

Justin looked dubious. In his eyes, he suggested that Brian wasn't mature enough to tell him there was a problem. Brian was more likely to just find a reason to push Justin away, to avoid emotional confrontations, and revealing weakness. He had done so in the past, and though this newly mature Brian seemed like he could handle it, there was nothing to keep him from reverting to his old ways. 

They kissed a few times, letting their mouths do the talking. Finally, Brian stretched and told him, “No, Sunshine, I think you're just going to have to accept that I'm in this for the long haul.” Brian had an amazing talent; he could deflect his emotions onto his partner to make it seem that he wasn't admitting anything important. 

Justin saw through it. He always had. Justin knew Brian inside and out and, though he was once unable to stand up to his lover, those times were over. Now they were equal. Now Brian could handle Justin's relationship needs, his desire for the occasional romantic gesture, and his overabundant and expressive emotions. Likewise, Justin could deal with Brian's hissy fits, his temper tantrums, and his fear of aging. 

So it didn't really matter what words came out of Brian's mouth. The asshole could spout the fucking National Anthem to avoid saying what he really meant, and Justin would still understand. He always knew what Brian was thinking, what he was feeling. 

That's why this recent action of Brian's puzzled him. Justin wanted to believe that Brian really wanted to get married to him; he had bought this country manor to prove it, but deep down Justin knew that this was all a reaction to the bombing.

What he couldn't tell, however, was if it was a short term reaction that Brian would soon be over, or if it was real and he and Brian would really get married and be happy. Of course Justin hoped for the latter. The issue was that when Brian did something out of character and someone called him on it, he tended to revert immediately and overcompensatingly. If Brian didn't fuck anyone besides Justin for a week, Michael or someone would notice and stupidly comment on it, and then Brian would fuck a half a dozen guys in one night just to prove a point. That's what Justin wanted to avoid.

He didn't want to scare Brian off by being too gung-ho about this marriage thing, but he also knew that it would insult him if he suggested that Brian was incapable of it. 

What he needed was to find a way to give Brian an out, hence the suggestion of returning to their normal arrangement earlier. When that was rebutted, Justin was forced to consider that this might actually happen.

Brian fucking Kinney might actually marry him.

The thought scared Justin shitless. It also gave him a hard-on.

Brian raised his eyebrows, “Ready for another round already? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Sunshine?”

Justin blushed. “Nothing,” he replied, not wanting to reveal his thoughts about marrying Brian.

Brian simply raised an eyebrow, and then decided to not push Justin, instead choosing to kiss him. Brian's tongue entered Justin's mouth, and the younger man sucked on it. Their eyes were closed as their tongues mated fervently. Hands wandered, and before long they were each jerking the other off. 

It was always better to have someone else jerk you off, especially someone who knew your body better than you did. Brian was expert at pulling Justin to the brink quickly, finally putting extra pressure under the head of his cock to push him over the edge. 

When Justin felt himself close to getting off, he tugged more vigorously at Brian's dick, pulling and squeezing until they both tightened up, beginning to orgasm.

As they came, Brian and Justin's eyes locked. They breathed heavily, and moaned loudly as they reached their peaks. They shot, spunk landing on the other's chest. As they came down, they moved closer, smashing their bodies together while their mouths met. Kissing tenderly, they basked in the afterglow that always followed their fucks, whether they be fast and hard or slow and gentle. 

“That was a nice way to wake up,” Justin commented.

“You know, I thought it might be...” Brian pointed out, tongue in cheek. 

“And you didn't even get anywhere near my perfect ass!”

“What makes you think your ass is perfect?”

“I haven't heard any complaints from you or anyone else.”

“And you never will. Not until you turn 50 and it starts to sag. That doesn't make you perfect. My cock, on the other hand...”

“Oh, I see how it is... my ass isn't perfect but your cock is.” Justin pecked Brian on his nose, and then playfully touched his cock again. “I think that we can agree on one thing that is perfect: your cock in my ass.”

“Now that, Sunshine, I have to agree with you about.”

Justin heard the double meaning in Brian's admission; not only was the sex amazing—that they had known for a while—but they were perfect. Together. Brian and Justin.


End file.
